The Soundtrack of Her Soul
by GaaraLover123
Summary: New at Konoha High Hinata wants nothing more to win the heart of her long time crush, but she finds the soundtrack to her high school romance, is a meldoy she is unfamilair with, and she'll find you dont always get what you want but instead, what you need


Attention this is a musical, there will be a least two song [and dances to…maybe they're kind of hard to describe] in every chapter, if you don't like don't read, cause personally I don't want to hear about how my story is stupid go flame some one else douches. Anyway for the rest of ya'll reading my story thanks constructive criticism is welcome, but I do not want to read any review that says "they shouldn't sing" that's kinda the point. So for those who want to continue I wish you well and thank you for reading,

Luv ya'll hope ya like my story. Texas rules!

I'm not sure who the couples are; give me a week, thanks again and without further a due I give you:

Chapter one

I looked up at the humongous building and shuttered. How did I let Neji talk me into this? I wasn't ready for a normal high school. I was fine at my all girl school. All alone with no one to talk to, okay so maybe I wasn't fine but at least there people left me alone, in fact I was invisible. Here well I could already feel people staring at me. '_Come to my school'_ Neji says '_it_ _will be __fun you'll get to see all your old friends again and maybe make some new ones__,_' 'Yeah right' thought to myself _'old friends I couldn't even begin to count the number of times these, so called friends, he was referring to had bruise my ego, and turn down my self esteem' _I went to the office to pick up my schedule. I walked back outside to look for Neji instead I saw an angel. His blond hair was waving in the wind. He bright blue eyes were startling. He didn't have a shirt on, and you could see his muscles. He had this big smile his face as he ran across the grassy courtyard. He and a bunch of other guys were playing foot ball. I smiled maybe not all the boys were mean, I smiled I remember him well, Naruto Uzumaki, he could always make me melt. I watch in amazement as out of no where at girl grabbed the football from Naruto. And made a dash in the other direction and made a basket, I think that's what you call them. It didn't matter because they and Naruto were walking towards me. I went red as a tomato I was standing there thinking about what I should say, when he walked right up to me. Figures, I looked down at me baggy blue jeans and over sized gray sweat shirt. I turned around. He was talking to a girl with pink her, Sakura; I shivered, and then scolded myself, people change I thought to myself.

"Naruto" the she said "nothing is a bigger turnoff then having a person all over you, all overly lovey and such." I heard her say. Then I remembered the reason I had convinced my self to come here was. I came to this school because I wanted love. Why did she complain when a guy [especially Naruto] was throwing himself at her. I would give anything to be over loved. I went around the corner and begin to sing.

"I need to find somebody who can't sleep at night, without holding me, without holding me tight. I want someone who sees me all the time in their dreams, and then wakes up thinking just of me. Spent time on my own, spent time being free" that's when I saw a couple. I smiled and sung. "Now I just wanna be Over loved, Over needed, Over wanted, Over missed when I'm away, Over loved, Over dreamed of, Over cared about, Over everything ,I'd give anything to be over loved." I paused when I saw a couple kiss, and began. "I want someone who can't wait to kiss me again, even though it's been a moment since they last did. Want someone who loves love songs and dedicates them to me and two loving arms never out of reach. Been fine on my own, did fine being free. This time I wanna be, this time I wanna be Over loved, Over needed, Over wanted, Over missed when I'm away, Over loved, Over dreamed of, Over cared about, Over everything, I'd give anything to be over loved . Want someone to talk to me with talk so sweet. Want someone who's there to share their world with me. I've been too lonely for too many nights. This time I need someone here in my life. This time I want someone holding me tight. Been under kissed, under touched. Now I just wanna be Over loved, Over needed, Over wanted, Over missed when I'm away, Over loved ,Over dreamed of, Over cared about, Over everything ,I'd give anything to be over loved. I just wanna be over loved by someone who's over in love with me over kissed over touched over missed over loved". I finished.

The warning bell for first period rang, when I made my way back around the corner. Suddenly I knocked into someone. I had very bad balance I was knocked to the ground. I looked up at a pair of very dark eyes glaring at me.

"Gomen" I said.

"Never mind just watch where you going" he walked away a little before murmuring "loser"

"Who was he" I said to particularly no one.

"Sasuke Uchiha only the hottest boy in Konoha, where are you from." The pink hair girl stood before. Sakura was beautiful always had been, long pink hair down to her waist. She had breath taking sea foam green eyes that sparkled, but a slightly big forehead, maybe she wouldn't remember me. "Hello did you not hear me. Where are you from?"

"Oh I…..I….I'm f….f…from Konoha all girl s….s…school" I stuttered out '_darn, it never fails_ 'I'm always stuttering' I thought to myself or maybe it was just I found Sakura, intimidating.

"Why do you stutter?" She asked. I was about to answer when…………………

"Probably scared of your face, bill board brow" an equally beautiful girl said. This one with blonde hair pulled back into a semi high ponytail, with a little slither falling in her pimple less face. I sighed how was I suppose to find love here with all these pretty girls, I'm doomed. I sighed and gave the girl one more good look………. Ino I almost said it aloud, I was in to much of a shock to say anything.

"Ino-Pig, how horrible of you to join us, I was just telling the new girl here about my Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said.

"Oh you mean my Sasuke-Kun" Ino said back.

"Don't mind them. This is how they show affection. They're really best friends. The pink haired one is Sakura Haruno, and the blond is Ino Yamanaka and I'm Ten-Ten," I almost said I know but keep myself in check. I looked at the girl, pretty girl with dark brown hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head. Brown eyes sparkling as she gave me a smile. These girls had tormented me since kindergarten. "What's your name?"

"H…….H…Hinata H…..H…Hyuuga" I answered.

"Nice to meet you, can I see your schedule" she smiled. And so did I then I handed her the schedule. "I'll take you to your first class, this school is really big so it's easy to get lost" she said. Was I not that memorable, I mean I only gone to school with these people for all of our life minus the last three years? At least Ten-Ten seemed nicer

"A……A…Arigatou Ten-Ten-S…..S…San" I thanked her.

"Anyways, as I was saying" Sakura continued "Sasuke the coolest the hottest boy here, besides his brother, but personally I like Sasuke-Kun a lot better."

"I agree. Itachi's kinda scary" Ino said shivering.

"There's a word to describe Sasuke, I can't think of it…………" Sakura said.

"Tramp, he's a tramp" Ten-Ten piped in.

"Yes that's it" said Sakura "He's a tramp," she begins to sing. "But they love him"

"Breaks a new heart ev'ry day" Ino sang. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's a tramp, they adore him" They sung together, "And I only hope He stays that way"

" He's a tramp He's a scoundrel He's a rounder He's a cad He's a tramp But I love him Yes, and even I Have got it pretty bad" Sakura sang.

"You can never tell When he'll show up He gives you Plenty of trouble I guess he's just a No 'count bub But I wish that he were double" Ino sang.

"He's a tramp He's a rover and there's nothing more to say if he's a tramp He's a good one and I wish that I Could travel his way" they finished out.

"So Sasuke a tramp" I asked. I shrugged; it just wasn't how I remembered him. He was just mean. He was cold and never smiled. We all laughed uneasily but then the bell rung and Ten-Ten grabbed my hand and ran me to my first class. I had Mr. Umuino: English.

"This is it" Ten-Ten stated before saying "we'll meet up later k",

"O……O…Okay Ten-Ten-S……S…san" I said before taking a big breath and open the tan colored door. I walk you the teacher desk. I handed a man I could only assume was the teacher the sheet of paper that Shizune [the lady in the office] told me give the teacher at the beginning of my first period class.

"Umm Attention students we had a new student" the man said. He smiled and looked at me I was comforted by his smile. So I smiled back. The man had a scar starting at one cheek through his nose and then to his other cheek. I knew I was going to be fine as I watched him smile; well I did until I heard a boy call from the back.

"Ooooo fresh meat" he said. He had brown hair and red fang tattoo on either cheek on his face. 'Kiba-Kun' Then I heard a barking dog and sure enough from the boys lap a puppy appeared. It was cute. _'Oh c'mon he was like my best friend, why doesn't anyone remember, darn it'I_ thought "What's ya name chick" The boy yelled.

"Umm" I looked at the teacher and he nodded his head. "H….H…Hinata H…..H…Hyuuga" the boy flashed me a grin; he had gotten cute in that kind of rugged way. I looked at the other students, and that's when I saw Naruto, he had his shirt back on _'unfortunately' _I thought. Instead he had a black shirt with the Konoha symbol on it in red. He had baggy blue jeans and a silver chain on. He was gorgeous. He was talking to the Sasuke.

"Why don't you take a seat in the empty desk next to Naruto and Tohru" I looked at him as if to say who. I mean I know who Naruto was but, Not Tohru.

"Oh right new student my mistake. The blonde boy talking loud enough for all of Konoha to hear is Naruto Uzumaki and the girl with the headphones in her ears is Tohru Risa." I recognize the girl from the football game. She had headphones in her ears and was bobbing her head up down. "Risa, Uzumaki" the sensei said. But they didn't hear. "Risa, Uzumaki" he said a little louder. "RISA, UZUMAKI" he yelled, the two students in question looked up.

"Geez Iruka-Sensei you didn't have to yell." Naruto said.

"I agree Naruto -Kun" my heart sank at the in formal ending to his name, what if this girl had a crush on Naruto-Sama. I looked at her medium size chest and long dark lashes over black onyx eyes. She had pretty skin; it was the color of chocolate, if not a shade lighter. But her hair was bushy and looked as if it would kill me. Lucky she had her hair pulled in up into a ponytail, so it was slicked back. It was an onyx color. She caught me looking at her and gave me a welcoming smile. I smiled back.

"Well miss Hyuuga if you could take the seat in between those two trouble makers, I will continue class." I nodded and made my way to the seat. And he began teaching again it hadn't been five minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around but no one seemed to look at me. Then I looked down at my desk to find a note. I grimaced remembering all the times I had to past a note to another back at the all girl school. The very first time I had actually opened the note, and then a girl hissed at me the note wasn't for me and to pass it along. I looked to who to past it to and assumed it was to Naruto so I picked it up and started to pass it till the girl next to me psst at me to get my attention oh no she probably thought I was going read the note, I thought frantically as I turned to her. Then she did the thing I least expected her to do. She mouthed '_the note is for you_', me, why would she send a note to me. It was probably a trap a mean thing to do to the new girl. I decided to read it, even though my head was telling me to throw the note away, it read:

_Hi my name is Tohru Risa though you probably know that lol, anyway I want you_

_to sit with me at lunch, I know it's hard for a new kid to find a place._

I didn't know what to write back, so I wrote:

_Thank you Risa-San, my name is Hinata Hyuuga_

Then I pasted it back to her. She scrunched up her face, and scribbled something down. This note read:

_Don't call me Risa-San it sounds to formal, if we want to be friends _

_we must speak informally to each other, so I'll call you_

_Hinata-Chan and you'll call me Tohru-Chan_

_How a bout it?_

I couldn't believe what I was reading, I looked at her, to see her smile once more. I nodded my head, and wrote.

_Arigatou Tohru-Chan_

She just smiled at me, again and mouthed no problem, after about 45 minutes of teaching class was over and before I could make it to the door, I was knocked down by someone, I looked up at cold emotionless black eyes. I recognized them as the Sasuke eyes.

"My God Hyuuga, watch where you're going."

"Gomen" I said sitting up. I must have looked like an idiot sitting there on the floor. I got on my knees and began to pick up my stuff, I had everything in my hands when another student bumped into me, making me drop all my stuff again.

"Oops my bad, sorry" The person said as I looked up into the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"G……G…Gomen" I said he raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at me.

"Don't be sorry, I bumped into to you" he said grinning a big toothy grin. I felt my heart melt. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name"

"Hinata Hyuuga" I said shyly.

"Oh really, no way, you're Neji's cousin, you're related to that hard ass" he asked in amazement "Gosh you seem too sweet to be related to him, and too cute to" he said winking. My face must have resembled a tomato.

"Shut up Naruto, stop embarrassing the new girl". I looked up into the eyes of the pink haired girl. She looked different now more cold and distant. I wondered what I did to offend her. I hadn't heard or seen her sense this morning. Then it hit me, it was the look, she had remembered me that had to be it. I shivered, I knew that look well she had gave it to me when we were in grade two [second grade]. She spread a rumor that I had cooties.

_It was a nice day to be in second grade, it was show and tell day so I had brought in Wawa, my teddy bear that my mom had given me before she died. Then Ino came up to me to give me a cootie shot. I shook my head._

"_No I don't believe in cooties" The class grasped._

"_Probably because she has them Hinata Hyuuga this, this is for you." A young Sakura began to sing. "They came from way far out in outer space and with her help they might destroy the human race"_

"She's got cooties!" her and Naruto yelled  
_  
"...Cooties" Ino and Ten-Ten sang._

"They've found a place to nest" Sakura sang.

"She's got cooties" Sasuke sang.

_  
"..Cooties" Ino and Ten-Ten sang again._

"If I were her I'd be depressed, long tailed, sharp nailed, Fuzzy legs, laying eggs" She sang.

"_No I don't have cooties" I said coming closer to her, trying to keeping my tears, still holding my Wawa. _

"_Ewww, get 'em away from me, get 'em away from me ... ewww!! In science class She's like a walking show-and-tell her pet skunk ran away 'Cause it couldn't take the smell"_

"She's got cooties" Naruto and Sasuke sang.

"...Cooties" Ino and Ten-Ten sang.

"Nobody wants to sit by her" sang Sakura.

"She's got cooties" sang Naruto sticking his tongue out at me, I began to cry.

"...Cooties" Ino and Ten-Ten sang.

"Don't need a coat' Cause she's got fur! Circle, circle," she said jumping on a desk.

'Dot, dot, dot" the whole class sang.

"Hurry, get your cootie shot! Come on everybody, let's stamp her out!"

"She's got cooties" Sasuke sang.

"...Cooties" Ino and Ten-Ten sang.

"She's just as friendly as can be" she sang in a baby tone, pushing me to the ground.

"She's got cooties" Naruto sang in my face.  


"_...Cooties" the girls in the sang._

"She shows them cootie hospitality" Sakura getting back on the desk

"She's got cooties" the boys in the class sang.

"...Cooties" the boys in the class sang again.

"She's like a living 'twilight zone'" Sakura sang, dance on the table rocking her none excitant hips.

"She's got cooties" the boys and Sakura sang.

"...Cooties" Ino and Ten-Ten sang.  


"_Quick, get Rod Sterling on the phone! Black, white, red, green Every color in between Dresses like a circus clown Somebody outta hose her down Grew up in a cootie zoo I bet her old dead mama had 'em too! And that's for you!" she winked at me and went back to her desk leaving me crying on the ground, holding my stuffed animal,_

"What are you doing on the floor Hina-Chan" the girl I knew as Tohru asked, I blushed as I realized I was still on the floor "Here let me help you"

"No, no I'll help her I knocked her down in the first place" I blushed as Naruto grabbed for my hand. Truth he wasn't the first to knock me down, but I wasn't about to tell him that, but someone beat him to it. A rough hand grasped mine. I looked up into dark eyes. They swallowed me entirely. Sasuke yanked my hand and caught my forearm. From there he pulled me up. When I was on my feet he let go and bent down to grab my stuff and hand it to me. He was so tall, even taller than Naruto. He was glaring, at me, really hard. I shivered.

"Thank you Uchiha-San" I said blushing.

He said nothing just nodded. I grab where his hand had been. He was rough with me and I could tell then he paused and looked at me,

"Oh yeah I guess Sasuke did knock Hina-Chan down first" Naruto said scratching his head, then his eyes went wide and he looked at me.

"You look familiar," I smiled, _'did he finally remember me' _I braced myself. "Are you my papergirl" I looked down and shook my head and sighed '_maybe next time'_.

We sat down for lunch and had polite conversation, it was nice, then Tohru stated asking question about my life and what I wanted to do, and what I liked. I asked why and she said it was because she wanted to get to know me. I smiled at this, no one ever wanted to know me.

"So Hina-Chan" Naruto asked his mouth full of ramen. "What is it like being cousin with Neji he's really mean, and kinda scary" I flushed suddenly.

"O…O no N…N…Neji-Niisan is really s…s…sweet a…a…and kind," I stammered out. "He is caring and a…a…always there" I nodded glad I got it all out.

"Wow" Naruto said, I just sat there blushing, I looking from side to side.

"Hina-Chan, I really am glad I met you" Tohru said, she had this huge smile on her face, and I knew this year would just be the beginning of fun for me.

Leave a review homies peace out


End file.
